Melody of a Pirate
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: Jim wants another adventure. Well, Dilbert Dopler had offered him another chance for an advanture on a ship. But on the ship, Jim meets a young girl named Melody. Will love bloom? Read to find out! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Jim was in the kitchen of the Binbow Inn. His mother and Benhad beenwaiting tables all daywhile costumers filled the tables. It had been this way ever since Jim had returned from his adventure to Treasure Planet, and more people continued to come everyday. But now it was quiet and everyone had gone home, save Dilbert. Jim's mother went to the table Dilbert sat at and sat down herself before Jim and Ben joined them.

"Jim! How have you been?" Dilbert asked.

"Pretty good." Jim replied as he sat down in a char next to his mom. "Wish I could get back on a ship though."

"Well, that's one reason I came here. There's a voyage across the galaxy setting sail tomorrow afternoon and my wife, the Captain, was hoping you would join us." Dilbert proposed and saw a smile brighten up on Jim's face.

Jim looked to his mother. "You can go. I've already discussed it with Dilbert. Just be safe." She said with a smile and recieved a warm hug from Jim and she smiled. "You just take care of him Dilbert, or you will pay..." She said to Dilbert, who gulped with an unsure smile on his face. Then he cleared his throat.

"Then it's settled. We'll set sail tomorrow afternoon. I'll come by to pick you up in the morning Jim. Be ready on time. My wife, as you already know, doesn't like to sit around for too long. She can be such a feline sometimes!" Dilbert exclaimed as he gathered his things and headed for the door. "Mrs. Hawkins, pleasure seeing you again. Jim, see you tomorrow." Dilbert said with a smile before he walked out the door.

"Wow! I can't believe this! I'm getting back on a ship! This is awsome!" Jim exclaimed as the smile on his face only got bigger. Then he ran to the steps and headed up to get ready for tomorrow. He couldn't wait.

AN- Now, I know this is a shaky beginning, okay, REALLY shaky. But bear with me. It's my first Treasure Planet fic, and my beginnings are usually shaky. So trust me, this will be a great story when I'm through with this. Promise, k? For those of you who have never ready my stuff before, hope you enjoy it. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. Daughter?

**Chapter 1:**

Jim arrived at the ports, looking for their ship with Delbert right behind him. "Now which ship did Amelia say the ship was again?" Delbert asked himself. THen he saw Amelia standing beside the plank of a ship near them. "Amelia!" Delbert called, and him and Jim went to her.

"Delbert! Jim! Glad you could join us finally." Amelia told them. "Took you two long enough, didnt it?" She asked.

"Now see here Amelia-"

"Delbert, I love you, I really do. But couldn't you at least try to be a bit more punctual?" Amelia asked. Then a young man came over who looked no older than Jim with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and tan skin. "Ah, this is my new first mate, Mr. Minchals. Mr.Minchals, this is my husband, Mr. Dopler (sp?) and his friend Jim."

"Pleasure to meet bnoth of you. But you can just call me Tim." Mr. Minchals/Tim told both of them.

"Good to meet you too." Delbert replied as he stuck out a hand, and Tim took it to shake.

"Same here." Jim said as he shook Tim's hand also.

"Well, why don't we get on our way Mr. Minchals. I trust everything is in order?" Amelia asked as she headed onto the ship, the R.L.S. Survivor.

"Yes Ma'am. Everything is perfect from top to bottom. We are ready to set sail." Tim said as he followed Amelia, and was followed by Jim and Delbert.

"Excellent. Now Jim, you will be Cabin boy for the chef once again. Delbert, you can run around and act like a dog as uaual..." Amelia said. "Mr. Minchals, please escort Jim to the galley to meet the chef."

"What? Amelia! You can't be-"

"That's _Captain _Amelia or _Ma'am _to you Mr. Hawkins. You should know better than that by now." Amelia said. "Now follow Mr. Minchals to the galley. I don't think I should have to ask you again."

"Yes Ma'am..." Jim grumbled as he followed Tim to the galley where he saw none other than...

"SILVER?" Jim yelled.

"Jimbo!" Silver, the chef from the R.L.S. Legacy grabbed Jim and hugged him tightly.

"You two know each other already?" Tim asked.

"That we do. We go way back. We're the best of pals, right Jimbo?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Jim replied.

"Well, then I guess I'll be going back to the captain then. Captain Amelia has left Mr. Hawkins in your charge Mr. Silver. I trust you will keep him busy then?" Tim asked.

"Yes Mr. Minchals." Silver said with a salute, then watched as Tim left the galley, heading up to the deck. Then he turned to Jim, knowing full well he would have to explaiin himself and why he was back. "Jimbo, you best not tell anyone about me bein' a pirate."

"Why are you risking this? Amelia will recognize you in a second when she sees you on deck later today! I mean, this is-" Jim stopped when he saw a young girl about his age, with long black hair sitting on a barrel humming while she peeled potatoes. "Stupid..." He finished in sort of a distracted voice.

The girl looked up from what she was doing and saw Jim staring at her. Her eyes were bright blue and her she smile with red lips. "I'm sorry, was I interupting something?" She asked with a smile as she looked from Silver to Jim and back again. Who was this girl?

Silver than looked from the girl to Jim and back again and smile. She had stopped him in his tracks. "Well, Jimbo, I guess I best introduce ya to your partner." Silver said as he pulled Jim over to the girl. "This here be me daughter, Melody. Melody, this be the boy I was tellin' ya about, Jimbo."

"Daughter? She's _your _daughter?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. She's takes after her mum. Lucky gal. I was afraid she'd turn out like me." Silver said as he playfully punched the girl's shoulders lightly.

"Pleasure to meet to Jimbo." Melody said as she grabbed Jim's hand and Shook it.

"You can just call me James- Jimmy- _Jim_. Sry. Just call me Jim. Nice to meet you too." Jim stuttered, making himself feel like a total idiot. But the girl giggled, and he smiled at her.

"You're pretty cute." She said as she tapped Jim's nose with a smile. Jim smiled. _Cute? I'm cute? That's a good thing, right? _Jim thought to himself as he watched he go back to the barrel she had been sitting at before she came over to see him. He watched her, not realizing his mouth was starting to hang open.

Silver cleared his through then, snapping Jim back to reality. "Melody, why don't you go help with getting the ship ready?" Silver suggested to his daughter. I'll be right up to watch the launch."

"Alright Father. But hurry up-- Captain Amelia is not one to dilly daddle with." Melody said before placing a kiss on Silver's cheek. "Cya later Jim." She said with a cute little wave as she skipped up the steps happily. Then Silver pulled Jim over to him.

"Now listen here Jimbo. That be my baby girl." He said as he wagged his finger in Jim's face. "You best not hurt her. If you do, you'll be in big trouble. Got it?"

"Yes..." Jim groaned. He didn't think he'd be getting this lecture this soon. He had only intriduced himself to her, and Silver was already getting on his back about it. A bit overprotective in Jim eyes, but he probably had good reason. melody was his daughter or _baby girl _after all.

"Good." Silver replied. Then he heard someone call saying the ship was ready for launch. "Now go watch the launch lad. I'll have plenty of work for ya when it's over." Silver said as he pushed Jim towards the steps to go to the deck.

AN- okay, I think this chapter was WAY better than the Prologue, don't you agree. I got most of my facts straight after watching the movie one more time, so plz forgive me for the prologue, but do I do like to jump straight into the story and all. I hate all the preparation stuff, lol. But i guess I should put out a little more too, heh. hope you njoyed this chapter. plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Launch

AN- MY WORD! I completely forgot to include little Morphy! He'll be showing up in this chapter, promise. I mean, really, how could I forget about Morphy! He's my favorite character of the lot! I'm so ashamed... Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2:**

Jim headed up to the deck from the galley. He looked around and saw everone running in different directions getting the ship ready for launch. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see a little girl who looked a lot like Amelia.

"Hi Uncle Jimmy! What are you doing here?" The little girl asked with ha cute smile, then we soon join by two other girls who looked like her. She wore apink dress while the other two wore a green and ablue dress.

"Hey girls! I didn't think your mom would let you on the ship." Jim said to the three girls who he knew as Amelia and Delbert's kids. "Where's your brother?"

"Being the geek he is and reading another book." Jasmine, the girl in the blue dress answered with a bored tone. It gets quite annoying after a while... Doesn't he ever want to actually have fun?"

"Well, maybe he has fun reading his books." Jim told the girls.

"I think reading is boring!" Emerald, the girl in the green dress exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

"Everyone's different in their own ways though Emerald." Ruby, the girl in the pink dress stated to her sister. "We better get back to the Captain anyway before launch." Then all the girls started to walk off.

"Bye Uncle Jimmy!" All three exclaimed at once as the skipped towards the bridge where Amelia stood watching over everything happening on her ship.

"_Uncle Jimmy_?" Jim heard a girl's voice from behind him and suddenly felt embarrassed as he turned around and saw Melody giggling. "It's quite cute actually. Are you related to the captain?" She asked.

"Nah. Thank God. I'm just good friends with her husband." Jim replied as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground. "Heh. So you're Silver's daughter? He never said anything."

"We tend not to talk about each other when we're apart. It's best left unsaid sometimes." Melody answered. "But my father has told me so much about you. Tell me, what was it like seeing that much treasure?"

Jim looked at her for a moment. She had been raised by a pirate, and therefore thought like Silver probably. Hopefully she wasn't obssessed with treasure like her father was. "It's was pretty neat. Too bad it's all gone..."

"Oh, I think there was some good that came out of all of it being destroyed." Melody said with a smile as she leaned down towards Jim, since she was sitting on one of the barrels and was a bit higher up than Jim. "I mean, why do we need something else to fight over? Wouldn't it be better if there were no greedy people in the world. I'm ashamed of my father for it, but I can't blame him sometimes..."

"True." Jim said. Maybe she wasn't like her father.

"So have you heard where we're off to?" Melody asked.

"No, I haven't actually." Why hadn't Delbert told Jim about that? Now it bothered jim that he agreed to go on this voyage without knowing where they were going.

"Word is that there's another planet full of treasure where Flint stored other riches, and Captain Amelia found a map to it. I wonder if it's real or if it's just a legend." Melody said.

"Is that why your father joined this crew?" Jim asked, hoping that this wasn't going to be just like last time.

"Well, i guess. But we don't have the rest of our crew with us. It's just me and him." Melody replied.

_So there's no way that could move to take over the ship if it's just the wo of them. But still... _Jim thought as he looked around at the crew. None of them look suspicious. They all actually looked like regular people. No dirty clothes on any of them, no sneering looks at one another, nothing. It looked like a good crew to him. In fact, most of the crew was female. How could Jim have missed that?

"There's no movefrom my father inthe future of this voyage. You can count on that." Melody said with a smile that Jim could tell came from Silver. She was definitely that man's daughter.

"I guess so." Jim replied with a smile.

Then TIm walked over. "Ah! Lady Melody, I see you have been introduced to the cabin boy, Mr. Hawkins?" Tim asked.

"Yes Sir." Melody replied with a smile. "Will the launch be soon Sir?"

"You may call me Tim, Lady melody, and yes, Launch should be in just a few moments." Tim replied.

"Tim, such a nice name. Short for Timathy, I presume?" Melody asked.

A slight blush krept over Tim's face. "Why, yes, it is." He replied.

"Well, that's nice, but I must be off to help my father before the launch." Melody said as she jumped from her postition on the barrel, but landed a little off and tripped, right into Jim's arms. "Oh my... Sorry Jim." She said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks. But she soon regained her composure and brushed herself off.

It was then that a little pink blob flew out of Jim's pocket. It looked a bit tired, like it had been asleep the whole time. But a smile immediately appeared on the creature's face when it saw Melody.

"Morphy!" Melody exclaimed as she took the thing in her hands and rubbed it against her cheek. "Father told me he went with you. I wondered why the little devil hadn't shown himself soon." Melody said to Jim. "Well, we best get back below deck before launch to see if the chef needs help with anything."

"No need. Nothing to be done for a bit." A tall, tan, dark haired man said as he placed a hand on Melody's shoulder. Melody looked up at the man.

"Are you sure Father?" Melody asked.

"_Father_?" Jim exclaimed in shock. Wasn't Silver Melody's father? This guy was way better looking than Silver.

Then the man leaned towards Jim. "This is how the Captain won't be able to recognize me Jimbo. Now just keep this between us and we'll be fine, got it?" Silver asked.

"When he's out on deck, my father desguises himself so Captain Amelia won't recognize him." Melody explained. "It's quite handy everywhere actually."

"Gotta work if I'm gonna support me family." Silver said. "And I'm wanted on so many planets, it's be impossible for me to get a job anywhere without desguising myself some way."

"Ready launch Mr. Minchals!" Amelia yelled from the bridge.

"All hands, set sails!" Tim yelled across the deck and everyone scrabled to undo the sails. "Brase sails!" He yelled, and the sails began to light up as the beam holding the sails also lit up with lights going down below deck.

Everyone began to float over the ship, Amelia and her daughters keeping perfect position while Delbert and their son squabbled about, trying to find something to hold onto, but only made Amelia smile. "Miss Antigone! Engage artificial gravity!"

"Yes Ma'am!" A tall blonde girl yelled before pulling a level, and everyone landed back on deck, Delbert and their son, Alfred, falling and hitting the deck with a crash, causing Amelia to let out a slight giggle.

"South by Southwest, Miss Alemade, turning 2100." Amelia ordered in a firm voice.

"Turning 2100, Ma'am." A bulky brunet girl repeated to Amelia as she turned the wheel of the ship.

"Full speed if you please, Mr. Minchals." Amelia said to Tim, who was now standing next to her. That was when Tim reached to a small voice box thing and yelled his order into it.

"Take us away Miss Ranchelas!" He ordered.

"Hai Sir!" A tiny red headed girl with freckles on her face said as she reached for a lever.

"Brace yourself Delbert." Amelia said as she, along with her daughters, braced themselve before the shipblasted away, taking Delbert and Alfred on a trip flying them back until they hit the wall behind them and fell to the floor. Amelia let out a small giggle remembering her first voyage with Delbert, remembering how unprepared he was for eveything, but turned out to be much help in the end. She wondered what this voyage would bring them...

AN- Well, I think that' long enough. I think I'll pick up with this story later on. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
